Happily ever afterafter
by playing-devils-advocate
Summary: He was living his happily ever after and she was invisible, the way it was supposed to be. They were both set in their lives, their futures clear, so why did fate mess everything up? Because they couldn't see they were broken and needed to be saved.


.Chapter One.

The school was small, which was to be expected. The weather was overcast; raining and depressive, which was also to be expected. What wasn't expected, at least not by me, was the welcome I received.

The students, my fellow students now, simply rushed past me. Sometimes I caught a shoulder, or a knee of welcome but that was it. I didn't understand the contempt I found in some glances, but I simply brushed if off as my new girl blues-paranoia. I hoped that it was simply my imagination, because I didn't want to become some scandal in the centre of gossip, all I wanted was to sink into the background of this new school.

When I first discovered the population of this isolated town of Forks, and then just how small the one high school is, I thought that sliding into the background and not being in the centre of attention would be simply impossible. But with the cold welcome I had received, perhaps my high school experience in this town would simply be ignored. While most other teenage girls would love being the centre of attention and therefore feel rejected and hurt by this welcome, it actually made me happier. So after walking into the school and wandering down hallways without so much as a friendly face appearing, I thought for a second that I might actually be able to slip by the next two years without notice, or perhaps even a friend, which would be interesting.

"Hi!"

A bright bubbly voice interrupted my musings and, I presumed sourly, would contradict everything I just thought and hoped. I turned reluctantly to face my left and was met with the smiling face of a pretty girl. She wasn't gorgeous, or even striking, but she had a pleasant face, her skin was surprisingly lightly tanned, how she managed a tan in this weather I couldn't understand. She was taller than me, but that wasn't much of a feat considering my petite 5'2 frame. I plastered on a fake smile, and watched her brown eyes light up.

"You're Charlotte, right? Charlotte Morgan?"

Her face was open and curious as we both moved closer to the lockers, away from the students rushing to lunch, for it seemed my meetings with the headmaster and guidance counsellor had taken a fair while.

"Yes" I crossed my arms, leant against the locker and eyed her.

She blinked at my careful tone.

"Well...um, I'm Lauren!"

She paused, so I figured she was waiting for the required polite speech.

"Nice to meet you"

My tone was almost flat, not many picked up my subtle mocking, and this girl was not one of the few.

"I'm assigned to you for today!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Each day the new person, sorry, I bet you hate that label, but every day you are assigned a guide. At least, for the first week" She added on the side, and then continued, cheerfully, "You're the first one to get this since the school got bigger. So I'm just the trial!"

Apparently, she was overjoyed to be this trial. Somehow I couldn't come to feel the same. I frowned, because some thought came into my mind that perhaps this wasn't exactly what was going on here. I really couldn't be bothered to try and figure this girl out, I simply wanted to figure this school out, stay away from the popular and petty, perhaps find another nice and quiet, shy girl to sit with. I didn't want to go head to head with this girl and find out her real motives.

So I forced my voice into some semblance of a nice tone. "I hope you don't mind then?"

Politeness always seemed to work, and as I caught the girl's momentary flash of triumph, I knew she had fallen for it.

"Not at all!" She latched onto my arm now, pulling me close beside her as if we were best friends. Perhaps I was only imagining the extra force, as she continued, "So it is my job to give you the layout of the school. Lucky it's lunch, everyone is in the cafeteria and the table groups will be easy for you to follow and understand. Wouldn't want you sitting with the wrong group now!"

I wondered vaguely why I had the feeling that she didn't actually want me sitting with her group as she practically frog-marched me towards the double doors. I vaguely wondered whether she would appreciate my thoughts on cliques, but I think if I told her I thought they were immature, stupid and petty she wouldn't be so nice and I didn't exactly want her as an enemy, especially since I am stuck with her in this small school. So I obediently allowed her to manhandle me.

The school was an interesting combination of new and old that I continued to study as she chattered on about classes and teachers and whatnot beside me. I could easily multi task, so when she threw questions at me to make sure I was following, I always had the right one. Like every other school I had been to there were lockers lining the wall. These lockers were a pale cream or peach colour, which was refreshing from the generic grey I had seen so many times, and all of them were clean which surprised me. Usually graffiti would go hand in hand with the grey, but not here. The hallway was also wide, which was nice and gave everything a relaxed feeling, for ten people could stand side by side and walk down, easily. The few glimpses I had gotten into the classrooms, showed me that Forks high school had the same generic classrooms as every other high school across America, though I must admit, Forks did have a modern edge to it. A small voice in the back of my mind said piped up with, _Stop stalling. Pay attention to actual people for a change._

Inwardly I growled, then realised that I was, effectively, growling at myself and promptly focussed my attention back on Lauren. Unfortunately, before I could tell her to show me something besides this room of death, Lauren pushed open the doors to the cafeteria. I held in a groan of irritation as the first thing that hit me was the noise. It was too loud and I couldn't stop my reflexive cringe. The protective persona I had adopted for the last few schools had clearly stayed with me, besides, I had grown accustomed to the quiet, soft, somewhat gentle lifestyle. I needed it for my sanity nowadays. Usually I avoided the noisiest places, namely the cafeteria, and all crowded places.

As I took in the specific cliques in this school, I realised I had a dilemma. For the first time since I started moving towns like the days of the week, I didn't know who I wanted to be. I had been the shy, introvert for the last schools, and before that there was the defensive and cold persona, and even earlier, in my naive days, there was the popular version of me, the good-girl next door, and then there was the popular bitch version of me. I laughed in my mind. That particular protective persona had been quite fun. I shook my head as the hand still latched to me tugged as Lauren walked forward and I was forced to follow. I tried very hard to ignore the stares. I know I acted as if the stares didn't bother me, but on the inside, as soon as I met another curious and slightly contemptuous face, I cringed each time. Luckily no one can see inside my brain.

The cafeteria was set rather nicely, I thought. The round tables were scattered haphazardly throughout the large room, and at intervals between the tables there were buffets with different food. Forks did have some rather fancy and modern things, but I certainly wasn't complaining. Two of the four walls of the cafeteria were actually sectioned off into windows and doors, so the students were given two wall size views of the ugly weather and the overwhelming green.

I knew Lauren was still chattering away, the fact that she could talk non-stop for so long, I considered a rather depressing feat. She dragged me over to a table where there sat 5 other people. Their faces were openly curious and slightly cautious. Clearly, with all the glances I had been getting I was missing something about new students. It almost seemed that these students hated new students. At first I put it down to the close-knit year, but as I saw them separated into clearly different social groups, that theory went out the window. No, there was some history here that I was missing. But I was curious.

I realised, just in time, that I should really be paying attention to Lauren's introduction to these people, so I stopped thinking up crazy theories.

"We tend to be big when all our mutual friends join, but we six here are pretty close, so you should feel special, honoured even"

I fought the intense urge to raise my eyebrow at her and snort. I won, so she continued, "This here is my boyfriend, Tyler" I didn't miss the emphasis on boyfriend, as a dark skinned boy with short cropped hair waved at me and replied with a rather polite, "Hello, nice to meet you". I returned in polite.

"Then there is Mike and Jess. They're together, have been for about a year now"

I started feeling the trend as the pair practically sitting on top of each other looked at me. The girl, Jessica, had a guarded and slightly hostile look on her face. She was pretty in a simple way with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She held onto Mike's hand very tightly. Somehow, I knew that she would just hold on tighter if I told her I didn't want Mike. Mike seemed to have a babyish face; he was cute in that respect, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He glanced me over, which I noticed and inwardly cursed him. But they gathered their manners, finally.

Jessica said, in a tone rather like Lauren's, "Hey Charlotte! You have been the big news this week. We don't often get new students"

The atmosphere changed rather fast, but everyone seemed to ignore it. Now I was really curious.

Lastly, the couple sitting next to me were introduced.

"And this is Angela and Eric"

For some reason I liked Angela instantly, I didn't really understand it, but usually my gut was good. Angela was tall and skinny, with thick black hair and brown eyes. I found her striking and pretty, which seemed to be a deadly combination, for Eric at least. Eric was Asian and had the cliché black hair sticking up in all directions, round face and brown eyes. He too was rather tall, which was lucky for Angela.

So we all sat at the table and for the first few seconds Lauren kept the conversation centred on where we had been. Then the questions turned to me, like I knew they would. Great.

"So Charlotte? Where did you move from?" I think the question was from Eric, but I couldn't be sure because I was glancing around the cafeteria, trying, subtly of course, to see if I could spot anyone that would suit me better, perhaps be a real friend.

I was pretty sure they knew that answer, but they had decided to ask, probably as an ice breaker, so I complied.

"From Manhattan. Before Manhattan, it was Arizona, and then it was Seattle, and before that Chicago and then before that was Connecticut, I think" I trailed off as I starting listing the last couple places, knowing this would direct the conversation to exactly where I wanted it.

"That's a lot of places"

"Oh no, that's only the last two years"

Wide eyes met my sentence and I inwardly grinned. No matter what zip code the reaction and conversation was always the same.

"But enough about me. I really want to know about this school. The who's who, and who to stay away from"

Truthfully, I could care less, but figured this would occupy them for a while. And I was right as the girls launched into a tag team lecture. It was five minutes in when I heard their voices change. Their collective voices went from pure gossip, to resentment, fascination, awe and light fear. I didn't understand at all so I listened in.

"Then there is the Cullen family"

I raised an eyebrow as the group glanced at the Cullen family and then at me all with cautious and bitter glances. What was wrong with this family?

I followed Jessica's finger with my gaze and it landed on a group of seven sitting against the far right wall. I blinked a couple of times before I realised that their ethereal beauty was real and not my produced by my overactive imagination. Well then. Out of the seven I couldn't say who was the most gorgeous, that fact that any of them held that kind of beauty was kind of hard to believe. Jessica broke through my thoughts as she pointed them out.

"The biggest one, sitting on the very end, that's Emmett" She started. I thought Emmett looked like a body builder, he was practically rolling in muscles, with hair closely shaven to his head. Jessica continued, "Emmett is dating the girl across from him, Rosalie" The disdain in her voice made me flinch, because she was clearly jealous, and although Rosalie was perhaps the most perfect woman I had ever seen with her long blonde hair and perfect figure, I didn't think Jessica had to be so vocal about her jealous vanity, "The one next to Emmett is Edward, his brother," Edward was beautiful, there was no doubt, with his messy bronze hair, but not my type, "And Edward is dating Bella, the one practically sitting on top of him," Okay, again with the pettiness, Jessica was being harsh to Bella, the skinny girl that looked like she belonged with Edward, "Edward's sister Alice, is next" She was a tiny thing, she reminded me of a pixie, "She used to be dating Jasper, the last one, but they ended it" She paused and I took in Jasper. Jasper was beautiful, perhaps I would say the most beautiful, simply because I loved the classically handsome looks, and he was tall, lean, muscular and clearly defined. His gold hair and chiselled face completely did it for me.

"Don't bother," Lauren's voice cut through, laced with bitterness, smugness and disdain, "none of them would go for you, they go for their family members"

I almost groaned as I replied loudly, "Oh don't worry, I won't" and I mumbled to myself, "please save me from the petty vanity of high school girls"

I focussed back on the table and a second later Jessica piped up, "Wonder what is amusing to their highness's" I blinked in disbelief at the amount of contempt, envy and loathing that could make up one sentence. I was getting the feeling there was a lot of history in this place.

I rolled my eyes at myself and muttered, "And I care because?"

"What did you say?" Lauren asked her eyes narrow.

"I just said, I have to go to the library. Would you like to join me?" I asked smoothly, hoping my plan would work.

"Oh, no thanks, I have enough of the library in study hall" She replied scrunching her nose.

"Thank goodness" I whispered to myself as I stood and said goodbye to the collective table before walking at a brisk pace away from the table, "I was losing brain cells every moment I'm around them" I then realised I was talking to myself and figured I should stop before anyone noticed. I found the library and spent the rest of lunch wrapped up in books I want to read. Before I knew it, I had to get to French class.

I walked into the right room, unfortunately, because Lauren waved from her seat and pointed to the empty one beside her. I withheld my groan and plastered a smile on.

"I saved you a seat!" She enthused.

"Clearly," I mumbled as I faked the smile.

I heard a quiet, deep chuckling, and turned towards the noise. Sitting behind me to the right was Emmett Cullen, who looked even bigger up close. He was clearly struggling to hold in his laughter and when he flashed me a smirk, eyes amused, I realised it was because he had heard me. Oh. I felt myself blush as I realised I had been caught talking to myself. I bit my lip, offered him an embarrassed smile and flung myself into my seat. I noticed Lauren eyeing me and Emmett suspiciously. Damn.

"Listen Charlotte," She sounded serious, and I prepared myself for more stupidity, "The Cullen's aren't interested in you, they are selfish, and don't include outsiders in their precious little clique, so just stay away from the Cullen's, we are just trying to protect you, okay?"

I flashed her noncommittal smile as I groaned softly, "Just shoot me" I mumbled and flopped my head down on my arms and the teacher walked in. I hated this school already. I heard the same deep chuckling and peeked round at Emmett from between my arms. He was laughing again, at me. My eyes widened.

I whispered again, in his direction, "You have freakishly amazing hearing, you know? And I swear I don't always talk to myself, but this school might just drive me insane"

He flashed me a smirk and I rolled my eyes at him. Then I decided I should probably pay attention to French class.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and as I headed out of school I already dreaded the next day. I got into my old but loved Le Baron and pulled out of school. I sighed as I left the window down and rested my hand outside against the wind. The drive to my house was averaging twenty minutes, as it was located on the outskirts of the small town, between forks and the Indian reservation which included the popular beach called La Push. I had read all of that on the internet when it was determined we were coming here. My house was average, perhaps large in the small town of Forks. The house was empty when I got home and I entered, resigned, knowing what I would find. Sure enough, there was an envelope on the kitchen bench. I opened it curious about the amount this time, and found 5,000 dollars in cash. I pulled the note out.

_10 more in bank. Three months. House covered._

I could practically feel the love from the pristine white note. Not. I snorted, shook my head and left everything on the bench. Looks like I would have the house to myself for three months. Although I had money, I still planned on getting a job to waste time. I trudged up the stairs to my room and tried to think of the job I could apply for. I planned on going into forks in the weekend to find a job.

I got changed into my pyjamas, and set out to do my homework. I finished early, watched television for a couple of hours, threw back my pills then went to bed. It was only when I woke up the next morning, hungry that I realised I forgot to eat dinner, again.


End file.
